pkmngangsterfandomcom-20200215-history
The future of Pokémon Gangster
Ok, I gave you a fair warning, if you still want to read my future plans, go right ahead. Season 15 In episode 214 Blaze, Gold, Cassim, Kevin and Iago will visit a place where Casper the friendly ghost is located. And they don't trust him at first, but there is a bigger problem, his uncles do everything they can to scare the guests. In epsiode 215 Blaze and co. finally arrive at the desert, they meet the merchant before going further to the desert, but while in the desert they meet Sa'luke who has a powerful Conkeldurr who easily defeats Kevin's team, and defeats Blaze's Pichu, Blaziken and Rayquaza. Sa'luke's men put Blaze and co. in a chain. In episode 216 Aladdin realizes what happened and goes to the desert in the Pokémon World and defeats Sa'luke with a powerful Alakazam. Blaze and co. finally arrive at the cave of wonders in episode 217, and while in there some crazy shit starts happening. They find themselves lost in a labryinth, and there is even a roller coaster ride to hell. However, they manage to find the oracle, Blaze asks her how everything can return back to normal, and she tells him to shoot the ruby on Jafar's lamp. But they also find Jafar who wants his revenge on Iago and Kevin for what they've done to him. However, Blaze reminds Jafar that he can't do it since he's stuck in the lamp. Mr. X finally finds them and Blaze shoots the ruby and his Raichu returns back to normal. Mr. X is angry and says "Alright, you won this time but I will be back." Then they say goodbye to Cassim and return back to Emerald City. In episode 218 Blaze wishes that Emerald City doesn't need him anymore, and it becomes a very peaceful city. He accidentally wishes "that his father was there to see it", and he gets teleported to Blaze's apartment from a very important meeting. Blazeman goes to the airport and goes to his home. Martin tells Blaze how it's a problem that it's so peaceful. In episode 219 Martin tells Blaze that there is a way to return everything back to normal without having to waste a wish, but it requires a magic spell that requires a special Salamence egg. So Blaze meets up with Cassim yet again and goes on a journey to get that egg. In episode 220 Blaze's final wish is that Mr. X reveals his true name whish is Robert. This totally ruins him since he's no longer mysterious or anything like that. In episode 221 Blaze, Gold and Kevin are told that their mission is complete, so their rewards is a ticket to Mauville, but there they wake up not knowing what happened. Kevin wakes next to another black guy, Blaze wakes up with a woman, and Gold wakes up realizing that he has piss in his mouth. They try to figure out how it all happened. After that they get back home to Emerald City. In episode 222 Kris apologizes to Blaze for treating him like crap, and says he will become a friend of his and is willing to help him. Episode 223 is nothing but a background story on how Archie Jr. met Phoenix and how he is willing to help him out have his revenge on Blaze. In episode 224 Archie Jr. and Phoenix capture Blaze, Elliot, Kris, Jon, Gold, Kevin and Sanna. One by one. But in episode 225 Tyson decides to free all of them and defeats Archie Jr. Season 16 This season is pretty much nonsensical. I haven't decided the whole season yet, but I have decided some things. In one episode Blaze will return to Smurf village and help out Papa Smurf to stop Gargamel, and meets Bigmouth, Hogatha and maybe some other Smurfs characters. Another episode takes place in the past, that takes place in a kingdom where Pete's ancestor is a greedy king. Robin Collier (ancestor of Sanna), the ancestor of Paul from the anime, Kevin, Gold and Blaze all go on a quest to stop the king. In another episode Blaze is tricked by a quest master who tricks anyone to enter his show. That quest master always says "That's correct", and never lets the people in his show escape it. In another episode Blaze's teddy bear misses him and wants to go back to him. But since Blaze doesn't want him, he's sent to toyland and punished for not taking care of his toy. In another episode Blaze gets a girlfriend and forgets about his other friends, Gold and Kevin get fired in that episode. In another episode Phoenix hires an an alien to kill Sanna, and no hospital can recover him. In another episode a new neighbor, Jet, comes to town. Season 17 Blaze goes on a vocation in New York City. Unfortutnely for him Phoenix has a plan to use Pokémon to attack the United States on planet earth. This outrages a lot of earthlings, Pokémon gets banned, and there is even a war against Pokémon. The gods also join the fight.